


Day 1 - Holding Hands

by casislikepietodean



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Destiel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casislikepietodean/pseuds/casislikepietodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is home alone and doesn't know what to do. Well, he does, but it seems pretty selfish to him to call Cas just because he needs some company. But since the angel didn't mention anything particularly important going on in Heaven, he might as well spend some time with Dean, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I've ever published, and I'm really excited!  
> And thanks to my beta-reader ohdarlingscira on Tumblr! I wouldn't be able to post this without you.  
> So yeah, this is Day 1 of the OTP Challenge! I hope you guys like it :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) Let me know what you guys think!

"So, are you coming with me or not?" Sammy asked, raising his eyebrows at his brother, Dean.

"Nah. Got a lot to do." Dean took a sip of his whiskey, avoiding Sam's still quite angry gaze.

"A lot? Like _what?_ " Sam began, but the older boy shot him a glance.

"Don't start with that again. We've talked about this, man. But yeah, fine, I just don't feel like coming with you. Does that make a difference?"

Sam sighed. "I guess not. Kay, so, you need anything? I could stop at Wal-Mart or something."

Dean looked up, a smile suddenly playing on his lips. "Pie."

Sam snorted. "Of course. How didn't I think of that." He grabbed his jacket, and put it on.

"Have fun," Dean said, "Oh, but don't take my car!"

"You too. I won't." The younger boy went outside and closed the door behind him.

Dean sighed and gulped down the rest of his whiskey. He sank down on his chair and stared blankly at the wall at first, but then his look wandered aimlessly through the room. He desperately wanted to do something. Only, there was a problem: he didn't know what. Well, he knew what he'd like best, but wasn't that a bit selfish?

After several minutes of a quiet debate with himself, Dean interlaced his fingers and closed his eyes. He had decided it wasn't selfish enough not to do it. After all, Castiel had not mentioned any wars in Heaven, or anything particularly important he was doing right now. So he might as well spend some time with Dean, right?

"Hey...Cas. If you're not busy or anything, could you maybe...pop in or something? I could use some-"

"Hello, Dean."

It was that familiar, husky voice that interrupted Dean's prayer. Dean immediately knew who it belonged to. How could he not? He had been praying to him just a few seconds ago.

Dean opened his eyes again, finding himself staring into beautiful cerulean ones. The angel tilted his head to the right.

"What do you need, Dean?" His eyes narrowed.

Dean dragged his look away; he needed to focus on something else. Not the angel's face, not his eyes, his mouth- Wait, what kind of a thought was that?

"I- I just needed some company, I guess," the hunter muttered in response, suddenly very interested in his own hands. Could he not just simply think about something else? He had just called his best friend, period.

He stood up from the chair and approached Cas, but in the same moment Cas stepped forward as well and they met in the middle. Dean wanted to burst out laughing (or crying, he wasn't sure) - this really reminded him of some passionate musical Andrew-Floyd-Webber-stuff. He just hoped Castiel wouldn't start singing just then and there. But no, the only thing Cas did was invade Dean's personal space, and Dean didn't really mind if he was honest with himself. _If_ he was honest. Which he clearly wasn't. But where the hell did that musical thought come from? He definitely needed to lower his alcohol consumption. Or maybe try to do something about the nervousness fluttering in his stomach and making his brain black out whenever Cas came that close. Or both.

Castiel must have noticed something in his eyes, because he stepped back and muttered, "My apologies, Dean. I know we've talked about personal space."

The angel walked past Dean and sat down on the couch. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. So, Castiel wasn't going anywhere, for now. Thank God.

Dean followed the other boy and sat down on the couch as well, as close as possible to Cas, but still keeping some distance that would be considered appropriate. Well, there wasn't anyone to judge it, but Cas would notice if he was too close to Dean. He was surely used to paying attention to that by now.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked the angel. "Should we see what's on TV?"

His eyes were roaming over Cas' body, his dress pants, his coat, his shirt and tie, and then, finally, his beautiful face. Wait - what? Okay. Dean swallowed down his pride for a moment. So, in a completely platonic way, in all objectivity, Cas _was_ a fairly good-looking dude. Everyone said that after all, right? He wasn't the first one to notice.

Nope, apparently he hadn't swallowed down his pride completely.

He grabbed the remote and pressed a button to turn on the TV. The first thing that appeared on the screen was a movie. Dean immediately recognized it— _The Breakfast Club_. And as the title was displayed on the screen, Cas knew, too. Although, Dean assumed, he wouldn't know the movie, nor how famous it was.

The angel narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Where have I heard of that before?" he wondered.

Dean chuckled. "It's very famous, Cas," he explained.

Cas turned to face Dean. "Have you seen this movie before?"

"Yeah," the other man admitted, "It's a classic. One of my favorite movies, actually."

Castiel smiled sweetly. "It's an honor to watch one of your favorite movies with you, Dean."

The man watched the angel as he bent forward, tilting his head and observing the movie. His hands were beside his thighs, on the sofa. Dean considered slowly and carefully touching his hand but he didn't want to scare him away. On the other hand, Dean knew Cas loved him (in a platonic way, but still), and he maybe wouldn't back away. No, who was he fooling. Cas would never hold hands with Dean.

His life reminded him of a cheesy rom-com, although this version was way sadder than usual rom-coms. But, come on, Dean, he told himself. Holding hands, really? But he did it anyway, brushing his thumb over the rough skin on the back of Castiel's hand, feeling his heat and energy rush through his body and send strokes up his spine.

Cas didn't move, his look was still fixed on the screen. It was as if he wasn't noticing the touches. Dean didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. He caressed his hand, stroking it with his fingertips, finally finding the courage to wrap his fingers around it, holding the angel's hand firmly with his.

That was the moment Cas turned to Dean, but he didn't frown. His face looked as relaxed as he had ever seen it before. Dean wondered if maybe he was actually enjoying this? Was that even possible?

Cas' look wandered to their hands and he interlaced his fingers with Dean's, sending more heat and energy through the hunter's body.

"I thought you'd never do this," Castiel whispered. Dean felt his cheeks get hot. He was so glad that he didn't pull away or call him an abomination or something else he had expected.

Dean cleared his throat to drown the awkwardness. "Cas, whatever you tell Sammy, don't mention this."

"I won't," the angel promised and they just sat like that, watching the movie without talking. It was a pleasant silence, not awkward at all. When the movie ended, they both looked at each other, fingers still interlaced, although their palms were pretty sweaty by now. But neither one seemed interested in pulling their hand away.

"Cas... It's very nice to spend time with you..." Dean finally admitted. With that, he exhaled, realizing just then he'd been holding that breath. He felt so good now, so free... He could have this, all this, he could have him. Wait - could he? He bit his lower lip insecurely. Just because Cas was willing to hold his hand didn't mean he was in love with him. It didn't mean anything, in fact.

"You know I always appreciate our time together, Dean," the angel replied. Castiel was an angel. Did he possibly have an idea of the feelings that Dean had? Dean started to think about all of this. It was possible that Cas was enjoying it. But...Castiel? He probably thought it was absolutely platonic. But the pleasure Dean had with holding his hand made up for the pain this thought caused him. 


End file.
